


Don't Call Me Chica

by LaFort19



Category: Days of Our Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFort19/pseuds/LaFort19
Summary: Gabi's anger is through the roof and she will massacre anyone who gets in her way. She will channel it to get the last laugh.
Relationships: Gabi Hernandez & Abby Deveraux
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The show made a big mistake having Jake call Gabi chica with condescension. Usually they have doing Julie doing this stupid mess and it's rightfully called out by fans. This is Gabi's turning point and she isn't taking this lying down.

It’s funny how one moment can change how you feel. This whole time I was thinking that Jake and I had something special. I was willing to fight for it because I thought he was just being stubborn. It’s so angering to fight, I’m tired of feeling demeaned by this. I don’t even understand how he could do this to me.

And then when he said Chica, I felt like I was sent to another plane. He said it with an emphasis and condescension and all I could think about was these fucking dog whistles that I had to deal with my whole fucking life.

It felt like cold water, not even cold freezing water like from the Arctic being dumped upon me. All of the attraction that I had just fell away. I could just see who he was. a man who is out of his depth playing in water side he's not comfortable in.

I couldn’t think about anything else in that second, she thought that she had real feelings for Jake and that who knows where it could lead… But the idea of him saying Chica or even worse if he were to call my daughter that. It would make her flip. I just looked at him, he looked like a small man pretending he was big, with his chest puffed out and like he was ready for her next volley as if this was some kind of foreplay. I am tired of this, why was I fighting for a man that is involved with Kate?

I never thought I would say this but thank God I see Abby coming and she is telling me that we need to talk. I never thought that I would need to be rescued from a conversation because after the shock wore off all I wanted to do was just slap the taste out of his mouth.

I didn’t really need to be dealing with Abigail right now, but the alternative is much worse.

She starts telling me that she needs to know where Rolf’s drugs are, and I start to flip because I didn’t sign up for this. It’s really not worth it for me now because I don’t want to have any kind of relationship with Jake. Shit like that only takes me once to learn my lesson. I’m not going to have my daughter subjected to coded language and I’m certainly not going to do that with myself.

It was different with Stefan because he would never say that to me, and we actually spoke Spanish with each other. It was one of the ways that I knew that he appreciated me for who I was. He could see how proud I am, and he made sure to honor that and never made me feel as if I was being fetishized.

Even though the last thing I want to do is give Abby any access to the drugs, I’m still so upset about the whole Gwen situation. I’m so tired of people framing me for things that I don’t do and take me away from the only child that I’ll ever have. And I’m tired of being sick and tired of it.

These people have no clue of what they do when they play with my life or my daughter's life, I’m always being told to forgive and forgive and forgive but it's so easy to put the blame on people who look like me and people will believe it, fucking Julie refused to see that her precious Nick was an abuser, she acted as if he was some kind of Saint... when he was a homophobic, abusive manipulator hated by many.

“Gabi, you have to help me, once we’re done with Gwen then we can deal with getting Jake back. He listens to me, we’re friends.” Little does Abby know that she can’t use that with me anymore because I don’t want anything to do with Jake.

“I could care less about Jake right now; I don’t want him, and he can rot for all I care.”

Abby’s face is shocked and it's funny to see.

“What’s brought this on?” It was weird because it was almost like Abby had a hint of concern in her eyes, I didn’t know if it was concerned for her plan or if it was concern for me.

“I don’t even know why I’m telling you this, well he called me Chica, he said it in this disgusting vehement condescending voice, I felt like an idiot. Here is this guy that I thought just needed a push in the right direction and we could have continued on what we were building, but I was wrong… I could never feel anything other than disdain. If some non-Latin person called Ari... Chica, I would claw their eyes out. People don't think about what their words mean, they think that they’re being funny… but what they are being tone deaf at the least. It’s the little coded language… micro aggressions that accumulate and it grinds you down. I have to deal with every single day. It’s so easy to shift the blame to people who look like me… to shit on people who look like me. And this is someone that I thought I had feelings for… and I feel like a fool. I feel like fucking fool.” I have to massage my temples because I feel a headache coming on, I always get this way when I get worked up about shit like this. It’s fucking a lot to have to deal with this shit, especially when it comes at a time where you're not expecting it.

I hate the tears escaping from my eyes. I hate crying in public, but I can’t really stop it right now.

The silence between us makes it feel as if we're far apart, but Abby is only a few feet away from me. I don’t even know why I told this gringa anything it’s not like she’s going to even understand. It doesn’t even matter that Abby had a mental illness… she was cosplaying a Brown woman, pretending to be me and laying down the foundation for me being framed for murdering Andre.

This whole town was so sympathetic to her, and everyone telling me to just forgive, forgive, forgive but it’s so easy for them to not see my pain, minimize all the shit that I went through. I can’t even have children because of it, I hate sudden noises because I’m always afraid that someone’s going to attack me or I might have a panic attack. No one cares about my traumatic experiences; I’m supposed to smile and nod and say everything is OK. I’m supposed to play this role because Abby was sick.

I had to live the consequences of her actions and people just want me to be kumbaya. That’s such bullshit, that's what hurts the most about it all. I still live every single day with that hurt and people just tell me that you should just forgive because Abby has a mental illness. It’s like her get out of jail free card because if do you have mental illness and you don’t pass a paper bag test, they don’t give a fuck about you. If I was deemed to be mentally unfit they would throw my ass in a state run sanitarium that looks identical to prison because that’s what it is and it wouldn’t be a year, it would be for 20 to life, they stick us in jail and then it only escalates because then you have the trauma of fucking jail on top of everything else and then you really stop giving a fuck because you realize what the world has to offer you.

The headache is only growing, massaging my temples is not working.

“Gabi, I’m so sorry. I know fuck… This isn’t coming out right. I fucked up so badly, and as much as I can say it was my mind, it was still me. Even if my personality was fragmented after I killed Andre, I did something to you that's so horrible. I never even thought about it from a different context. I never thought about the fact that I sent you to jail from the perspective of you being a woman of color. That wasn’t in my head, and that certainly was not my intention, please know that. But that doesn’t matter because the optics are not good, it’s downright terrible and I have no words for that. Marlena told me that a lot of times we can model alters or personalities after significant people in our lives whether good or bad and one of my alters was a version of you. At the time I just thought it was because I saw you as this super strong capable person, you are my best friend and you always had such a resilience about you. So much shitty things happen to you, but you knew how to pick up the pieces and come back even stronger. Somewhere deep down I envied that, I had to because I made a whole personality to try and protect myself. I was so focused on my recovery and building my family back together, that I didn’t really think about what you were going through. I lied instead that you did it, and I feel horrible about it, I can’t take it away. So many things happened after that that only make it worse, and I was so sorry for that. And I know my sorries are hollow because that does not take away everything that you went through. I remember when you were still living at the mansion and you never have your back to a door. You don’t ever look into a room, it’s more like you’re scanning it... You’re scanning it like you’re looking for threats. I remembered a conversation that Ari was having with Will and Sonny about wanting to have a birthday party for you and making it a surprise. They told her that it was impossible, if they wanted to have a party then you had to be informed. I couldn’t understand at the time, but Sonny told her that it wasn’t nice for you to have surprises. It was different than before because you used to love surprises. I was just happy that Ari was happy to be doing something for you again. I know that she was having the hardest time dealing with you in prison. I know that the town was basically bullying you to forgive me. One of the only people to really call me out with Sonny. He could empathize with me and what I was going through, but he let me know that he was so mad about what you and Ari had to go through and all of the trauma that was left behind. It was so easy to be angry at you for getting me back, revenge or whatever, but as much as I didn’t wanna admit it, I know that it was coming from a place of deep anger and trauma. I didn’t know that you were getting beat up constantly and then you’re in the Infirmary and things started coming back to me… everything became so real. I can't take back what I did, and I caused such harm to you and Ari and I feel so bad about that because she's my goddaughter. She's my family and I hurt her. I hurt you. Being locked up in a sanitarium it made me so angry, I wanted to kill you… I got a small dose of what you went through. Even though I was mad as hell, I didn’t get beat up, for the most part the people over there actually cared, and I did get help there, but prison did not help you it only made your life worse and I’m sorry.”

I had never thought I would hear Princess Abigail say anything besides my mental illness made me do it. I was so tired of hearing that from everybody. I hated it, it was if you could just say this one thing, and everything makes it okay. It didn't erase everything that happened to me, I still can’t have children. I’m just thankful that my relationship with my daughter is back on track.

“I never thought I would get a real nuanced apology from you. People were just expecting us to be best friends again and I did not know how to do that, you betrayed me in a way that hurt me so badly because you knew how badly jail was for me the first time. People talk about how ‘strong I am’. It’s such a trap in my culture. Women are conditioned to be strong so we can get battered and abused by everyone and suffer in silence. We don’t get to be vulnerable, if we cry it’s playing the victim, if we scream its seen as frowned upon. I have seen what that stupid strength got my mother. A place that looked down upon her while trying her best to lift us up on her own. That strength made her cry silently in her bed alone. I learned how to sleep through nightmares, so my mother didn’t have to feel misplaced shame in crying when I seeked her for comfort on a bad night for her. You played with my life, you played with my daughter's life. Mental illness or not it could’ve destroyed my relationship with Ari. I could forgive a lot, but when my daughter told me she hated me, and I found out I couldn’t have kids it destroyed me. Family means everything to me, and your actions hurt so badly because you knew about everything that was important to me and you took it away. Your concept of right and wrong wasn’t impaired. You knew it was morally wrong… you just decided protecting yourself was more important.” It's so weird to be talking about our issues in the middle of a park. I didn’t even notice that we were sitting down.

“I still feel the guilt, I will probably always feel the guilt and I need to because it's not something that can be swept under the rug. I never thought we would get to this moment; I couldn’t look past my resentment to see yours. It wasn't until you started talking about what happened with Jake, that I could see the wider context of what I did and how it had such a ripple effect in every part of your life. I’m sorry that it took me this long to see that coming I know that I’m privileged to have a big blind spot. Sometimes people shelter me too much and it makes me lose perspective sometimes, I promise to check myself. I don’t know what that means for us, if we can move forward or if we should even move forward, but I miss us.” I could hear Abby get choked up when she said she missed us.

Deep down, through the hurt and betrayal, I find myself missing her too.

Some soccer ball rolls to us and I see that it’s Chad. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. So much for an enlightening moment.

“What are you doing with her? Is this why you had to leave in such a hurry?” As Chad was talking, I realized that Abby had a reason for searching me out, she didn’t know about my conversation with Jake until I told her.

We are both crying, and I just wipe mine away with the tissue I get from my bag.

“Chad lay off. Gabi and I have things to discuss and yes this is why I could not go to our appointment.” It's pretty obvious that the appointment has to be some kind of counseling for the two of them. I couldn’t imagine any other appointment where they both had to be there and the fact is, they are not on the same wavelength lately. I just remembered that we have to go to get the drugs from Rolf’s secret stash.

“I just find it hard to believe that after everything, you are willingly having a conversation with Gabi…” I squeeze the guardrail because I’m so close to snapping on Chad. Why is he here? He can just get his little ball and go.

“I’m sorry that is hard for you to believe Chad, with us what we’re doing. Sometimes there are relationships that are worth saving and some that aren't. Gabi and I are having a much-needed conversation, and I don’t think it’s wise to be antagonistic to someone who lets us live in her house for free.”

Okay Abby, I see you with your little kitten claws. Thank you for mentioning that it’s my house and I just thought about it, it is my house and it's going to be cleaned today.

“Chad if you must know, Abigail and I are not fighting, we are having a conversation, one that’s long overdue and one that needed to happen. I really don’t care what you think about it, it doesn’t concern you. And we weren’t done with it.”

Chad looks at me weird, I was expecting him to start getting loud and stupid. But he wasn’t being consistent, he just looked at me and nodded. It’s been a long time since we had a moment that wasn't acrimonious. It almost looks like he cares.

“Okay. I can’t tell you what to do. I hope that you get what you need out of this conversation.” After he says that, he just leaves. I realize he must be in the park with their children.

“Come on, you better be bluffing about using Rolf’s drugs. I’m not going to jail for you.”

“I won’t do that. I just need that bitch to admit that she killed my grandmother and then she dragged me. Going to record her ass and expose her. I can’t get her in a court of law, but I could get her ass in a court of public opinion.” I’m glad Abby knows that even if she records, Gwen confessing it wouldn’t be admissible in court because Gwen would have to consent to the recording being used and we both know that she wouldn’t.

“Well at least you know what your options are. That bitch deserves to be in jail though.” I swear to God I need to move out of this town because so many people will commit crimes and it’s so easy for them to try to put the blame on me. That’s it’s going to be hard if I’m not here.

“One step at a time.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was no use; they were getting nowhere with Gwen. Gabi had made Abby promise that she wasn't going to use the drug on Gwen. They could get away with a lot, but it would be the point of no return if they got caught with drugging Gwen. Even though they had Gwen tide up in the tunnels, there was a lot more people living in the mansion and anyone could stumble upon her.

Gwen was sticking to her story even though neither one of them believed her. No one knows what happened in that hotel room with her and Laura, but they know at the least that Gwen was antagonistic with Abigail’s grandmother.

Gabi pulled her aside and they spoke outside of the wine room.

“Abby, as much as you want her to pay for what she did to your grandma, I don’t think that this is worth it. It’s risky having her here. Anyone could stumble upon her and we could get in a lot of trouble. If we were to let her go, it doesn't matter because she wouldn't be able to prove it. The drug is long gone from her system and it would be her word against ours and they would have no evidence.” Gabi was trying to do her best to reason with Abby, this plan wasn't thought through well. The more they improvise the more that they lent their selves to getting caught.

If there was one thing that Gabi was not going to do was let anyone have any kind of win over her. She was on a mission now to destroy Jake as well as Kate, she could not do that behind bars.

“She can't get away with what she did to my grandma, she fucking drugged me and now she’s gloating about having sex with Chad and I’m somehow a bad mother because I fucking work. She was saying that Charlotte was asking her if I love her?! It’s unbelievable.” Abby was furious, Gwen was trying to grind the knife into her some more, but Abby wasn’t willing to give her the satisfaction.

“Oh please, don't let that bitch get to you because you have a fucking job. what the fuck are you supposed to do stay home and do nothing? It’s not 1950 you can have more if you want to. You’re able to have a bank account on your own as well know... And why would you believe her? Think about it, Charlotte is too young to be asking anyone anything in full sentences. She’s making this shit up. And you’re letting that bitch get to you.” To Gabi it was very obvious that it wasn’t even possible for Charlotte to say those things. Yeah, kids can have a vocabulary at Charlotte age but it’s not like there able to create full sentence is for long periods of time. No matter how much you read to them, it’s just really not possible. She’s read plenty of children’s developmental books to know.

Abby thought about it and she realized that Gabi was right, she was with Charlotte a lot and her daughter could say lots of words but to string along a whole sentence with the subject and a verb is highly unlikely for a child Charlotte’s age.

“You’re right, she’s baiting me, and I don’t even know why I didn’t think about that but every time I see her, I feel like a bull seeing red!” Abby didn’t know how she was letting Gwen get to her. This is one of the things that she missed about Gabi; she could discern people’s bullshit.

“Fun fact bulls are color blind, it doesn’t matter what color the cloth is you would use in a bullfight, they would still charge, but they always use red because it's like iconic and shit.”

Abby just looked at Gabi like what? Gabi just nodded because it was the truth…

Abby forgot how much random should that Gabi would say. It made her laugh and she realized she doesn’t remember the last time she genuinely laughed.

“Thank you, Trivial Pursuit. Now that I’m thinking about it if it’s so easy for her to lie about that, what else is she lying about?”

“Well she lies about everything so you should discount everything she says.” Gabi was always going to have beef with Gwen, she came into this whole town with lies and scheming. It wasn’t like Gabi would ever be mad at someone who was a schemer, she was a schemer, but it wasn't Gabi’s first inclination to scheming on a criminal level.

“I don’t know, she made me so angry when she was talking about sleeping with Chad. He kept talking about he didn’t understand how he even had sex with Gwen in the first place because he couldn’t remember it.”

As Abby was talking Gabi started to really think about it, Chad knew what it was like to be drugged so if he didn’t feel that way when he woke up with Gwen then she doesn't understand how he couldn't remember.

“Did Chad ever mention that he felt like he was drugged or anything like that?”

“No I don’t think so. But who’s to say, she’s in league with Rolf and he has so many fucked up things so who knows.”

“Wasn’t Chad wasted? If there’s one thing that I know about Chad when he’s super drunk… He can’t get it up…” It wasn't a secret that Gabi had ever been romantic with Chad, she didn’t see anything wrong with telling it to Abby like it was.

Abby really started to think about Gabi’s words, Gwen has lied every step of the way, why wouldn’t she lie about having sex with Chad? It would still serve the same purpose for Gwen to not have sex with Chad but to say that she did because it would get under Abby’s skin.

This was why she needed a sounding board; she couldn’t do this by herself because she wouldn’t be able to keep a clear head.

It didn’t mean that Abby was any less upset with Chad, it wasn’t just about sleeping with Gwen, their issues with trust had to do with more than that. He didn’t see Gwen for the threat that she was when she did. She’s happy that he's finally starting to see it from her side even if her father isn't.

Chad forgot what it was like to be loyal to her, it was nice that he wanted to go to counseling and fix that but that’s what her root issue with him is.

“I feel like I’ve been approaching this whole situation so wrong, I give her so much credence and let her get under my skin, it doesn’t matter what she says because she wins every single time because she knows that she’s gotten to me. I don’t know how to let it roll off of my shoulders. I take offense to just about everything she does because she's offensive to me, looking at her makes my skin crawl. She might be my dad’s long-lost daughter but she’s not my sister. I don’t feel any kind of kinship, she’s a fucking snake.”

“You're finally seeing how you need to view her. You know everything that comes out of her mouth is a lie, she only tells the truth when she’s backed into a wall. She doesn’t feel as if she’s at a wall yet so she’s not going to tell you the truth and I don’t think she is going to admit that she didn’t sleep with Chad for the simple purpose of it doesn’t serve her anything. She might go crying to your dad when something turns and say well, she didn't actually do it. You really need to stop giving a fuck, this bitch is a stalker, she's trying to single white female you okay?! She would wear your skin if she could.” Gabi used to give a fuck about what people thought of her, but she had to stop, people’s viewpoints of her is what kept her in a relationship with Nick’s abusive ass.

Abby nodded, she was thinking about that creepy movie and she can finally see that Gwen is trying to get some kind of revenge on her for her being the daughter that was recognized. She thought it was a dumb excuse because if anyone should be paying it should be Jack for being a cheater. She could feel empathy that Gwen’s mother was a drug addict but that couldn’t be blamed on Abigail and Abigail didn’t understand why she had to be the one to pay for it.

This woman came in like a wrecking ball trying to destroy her parents’ marriage, doing God knows what to her grandmother and thinking she was somehow justified in drugging her and having her go out of her mind and question just about everything. And then she tried to frame Gabi for it on top of it all.

Even though she and Gabi weren’t even on real speaking terms, Gabi had no motive or reason to drug her. It didn’t even make sense for Gabi to do that because there was no upside to it. When Gabi schemes, she has a goal in mind and it only made Abby feel stupid because she was realizing how she wasn't thinking things through.

“As much as it pains me to do it, we should let her go. She can try and wreak havoc, but my eyes are open now.”

They went back in the room and Abby looked at Gwen, she looked into those beady eyes and she finally felt victorious. This woman was not going to get to her anymore.

“What now?! Are you going to drug me and think it's going to be some kind of truth serum?” Gwen was nervous but she was not going to let it show. She wasn’t going to give either of these women the satisfaction.

“Actually no.” Abby just started untying the knots and let Gwen go.

Gwen was confused and didn’t understand what the hell was going on, she was free, but she didn't trust either of them. When Gwen got up, she just looked at both women and wondered what happens now.

“You want me to believe that you’re letting me go… There’s no henchman behind that door? Someone there to put a bag over my head and take me to undisclosed location.”

“This isn’t Mission Impossible you dumb bitch. You’re free to leave but know this we can get to you at anytime. This was us not even trying. You know the best thing about being a DiMera even if it's only by marriage, we have a network of people who can make life very difficult for you. So the next time you think about framing me or drugging her remember that because it only takes one call. And if you really get on my nerves, I will call my father on you, he’s a world-renowned assassin, just ask my brother.” Gabi really wasn’t going to call her father or any DiMera goons but the fact that she could, should not be lost on Gwen.

“Wait until our father hears about this? I wonder how you’re going to explain this to him?!” Gwen thought she had the trump card because she had her father’s ear now. She knew that Abigail and Jack had an acrimonious relationship right now, big part of it had to do with her but that wasn't her problem.

“You know the best part about you coming to town and trying to blow up my life? That the opinion of my father means less to me now more than ever! Even if our father were to believe you, it doesn't really matter now does it?! There is no evidence that we drugged you, there’s no residual of it in your body anymore. It’s not like we can go to jail, you can’t prove kidnapping because who’s to say we didn’t just have a drink all to ourselves, we are in the wine cellar... See that’s the good thing about this all, we all know what Gabi and I did, the best part is you can't do anything about it. It doesn’t matter if I’m confessing to you. Even if you were to fucking record, it would be inadmissible. I could confess on a recorder and it wouldn't even matter because the police would be able to do nothing with it. And is not like we let you have your cell phone on you that would just be dumb. So is your worthless word against ours. And I’m pretty sure half the town wouldn’t even give a fuck about you because everyone knows that you drugged me even if the cops can't prove it. I’m pretty sure a lot of people will just say, is the least of what you deserve...” Abby was finding her strength again, Gwen wasn’t able to penetrate into her mind.

Gwen was little thrown because she was sure that all she had to do was say the word father and it would make Abby feel less confident.

“We'll see about that.” Gwen leaves them with those words.

“What do we do now? She’s definitely going to my dad and telling him everything and for once it won’t be a lie.”

“The only thing we're going to do is burn this rope, it has some of her DNA on it, I’m sure she tried to escape out of it. Even if she tells your dad, you have to mean the words you just said. Who gives a fuck about Jack’s disappointment?! Jack has been a walking disappointment for like the last three years okay... You don’t want her in your life, so stick to that. Jack can take his kumbaya Shit to someone else.” Gabi had no problem mincing words because Jack had been an embarrassment for a while. Even if he got his memory back, he fucked Kate and kept it a secret and it was a secret he never wanted anyone to find out about. She’s not even going to touch on the time when he was mayor.

Abby was embarrassed as fuck; her father was disgusting when he was mayor. She abhorred everything he said, and she hated it even more because it made JJ so angry and upset. Even though her dad had his memory back it didn't mean anything because he had such animus when he did that, you can't blame having no memory on the fact that you were so cruel and relished it. He relished the power and that was something very Deveraux of him, it made Abby sick. Even if he feels remorseful it doesn't undo the harm that he set in motion. And now dealing with this family crisis, she didn't know how she could value his opinion any less. She didn’t know how she could, but she knew that she did, anytime he took Gwen’s side, it just reminded her that it didn't matter how well or terrible she treated Gwen... Gwen could lie on her and then her dad would always ask her to be the bigger person. She cared about those things less and less now because she had her own family to be thinking about. The family that Gwen tried to destroy.

The best thing she could do was to not let Gwen have any more power in her life.

“Who gives a fuck what Jack thinks anyways?! That’s right. Let’s get a bottle a fucking celebrates, ‘because I don’t give a fuck with Jack thinks.”

“I was not expecting that but point for Abigail.” Gabi was slightly impressed.

Gabi told Abby to wipe down the chair while she got 2 bottles of champagne and the rope so they could burn it in the fireplace.

This was definitely not in the plan, but they improvise the whole way so why not improvise getting drunk.


	3. Chapter 3

The ladies had made their way to the kitchen to get a bucket of ice. The best way to have the champagne was going to be cold so it was going to be awhile before they could truly enjoy the alcohol.

Gabi sometimes missed being in the mansion by she found it too hard without Stefan there. She loved it when he would give the staff the night off and make her dinner.

But most of the time the staff was there, and they were always making some kind of food. They had a menu for the different times of the day.

Gabi had asked if they could have some food prepared and sent to the alternate study. In the meantime Gabi and Abby had gotten some sodas and went to the alternate study.

She liked the alternate study better than the main study; less people came there and she really did not want to fight anyone today. It also had better acoustics because Stefano went all out when he made this room. She thought to herself that he might have played records here or even have a live band come because that is some rich people shit that she still didn’t understand.

“When I was in the kitchen, I forgot how hungry I was… all of the smells were hitting my nose and I just thought to myself when was the last time I ate…” Abby was trying to figure out when she had her last meal. She had been nervous about executing this plan in the first place and then she had to dodge people.

“You should not be scheming on an empty stomach, that’s a recipe for disaster. But I definitely can’t wait to eat because I gotta keep this metabolism up.” Gabi was always timing when she ate so she could stay at her peak.

“Sorry I did not graduate from the academy of schemers. I’m a little late in the game.” Even though Abby rolled her eyes she started chuckling because she was thinking about what they just pulled off. She’s done some scheming with and without help her last time was with Julie.

“Better late than never. If there was a time to be scheming it would be for the skeezer of a sister of yours.”

As soon as Gabi said it, Abby’s soda started to taste flat at the mention of Gwen.

“Why does she have to exist? She's so annoying… I wish I could delete her like when I write bad articles.”

Gabi looks at Abby and can see how irritated she is by Gwen’s existence. She sees that Abby is literally manifesting a way too make Gwen a fly so she can buzz her dead.

“The only reason she exists is because your dad can’t keep his dick in his pants. Come to think of it… he's really consistent.”

Abby was reminded yet again of her dad's stupidity.

“Tell me about it, if he’s going to be getting his dick wet, he could at least put a condom on, they were effective in the 1850s.”

Gabi snorted the soda came out of her nose and Abigail started screaming in laughter. Even though Gabi’s nose burned, she couldn’t help but laugh at Abby’s joke.

“Fun fact, rubber condoms were invented in 1855 so it is still valid for you to make that crack.”

“Fun fact… fun fact… fun fact…” Abby knew she was being petulant, but she did not care.

“Don’t be a hater because I know shit. I know you can’t stand it because I always win at games.” Gabi was the champion of all games even charades and she knows that they used to grind Abigail’s gears because she was so good at it.

“Whatever.”

“We're going to have to work on your comeback game because you cannot be going unprepared with that wench.” Gabi was being completely serious because if there was one thing that she could give Gwen was that Gwen was a quick thinker when it came to insults.

Abby nodded because she knew that she was going to be having some confrontations with Gwen in the near future.

They heard a knock at the door and both ladies we're happy because it meant that their food was ready.

“Come in.” it was still weird for Gabi to tell the waitstaff to come in an actually do things.

She would always do things around the mansion out of habit because of how she was raised but Stefan was always telling her to relax and to let them work. The one thing that she never wavered on was doing her own laundry because she was damned if she was going to let anyone deal with her underwear.

“Madam DiMera… Mrs. DiMera, lunch is served. We just so happen to have had the same champagne chilling in the fridge so you can have it sooner if you like, I brought the bucket just in case you ladies would like it now…”

“You are truly one of a kind Mr. Barrington. You know you could take a couple of bottles for yourself; I know you have an anniversary coming up.” Gabi was very aware of the happenings in Mr. Barrington’s life.

“You are truly one of a kind Madam DiMera. It’s incredibly kind of you to offer me a couple of bottles. I believe I shall take you up on the offer. I must ask are there any restrictions?” Mr. Barrington wanted to be absolutely sure what he could and could not do.

“No. Take what you want. Whatever you take, make it count. Whatever is going to make the best anniversary dinner, take that one. I do have a bone to pick with you…”

“I urge you not to pick any bones, I’m afraid I need all of them. However I am able to lend my ear two anything that troubles you…”

Both Gabi and Abby chuckled, Abby doesn’t think she’s ever heard him make a joke, he was the most serious staff member in the house, usually if they needed anything it was someone else that came to help them.

Gabi on the other hand knew exactly how dry Mr. Barrington’s humor was, he could deadpan with the best of them.

“Well, your granddaughter sent a text to my daughter showing her haul from the tooth fairy. I didn’t even know you can get a haul from the tooth fairy and now Ari is playing with her teeth everyday to see if any of them are loose. She’d rather be toothless with some greenbacks because of it.”

Mr. Barrington starts laughing hard, he laughed so hard that he has to clutch his stomach.

“It's actually a very funny story actually. So my granddaughter and your daughter must be needing seed money for some kind of business. Because they devised some kind of plan. So get this, she lost her tooth and my wife and I are cheering her on because she’s so excited. She starts exclaiming that the tooth fairy is going to leave her something under her pillow that night. So like good grandparents because she was staying over that weekend, we put $5 under her pillow and call it a day. My wife went to go get the tooth and she couldn’t find it, but she felt bad because she knew that my granddaughter did lose her tooth, she showed us. Anyways she’s staying over my son’s house because they were having a sleepover with my other granddaughter. She starts to jump up and down and tells them, oh my god her tooth fell out. Hip hip cheerio, they get excited for her too. They leave $10 under her pillow; I don’t know what’s wrong with my son maybe he didn’t have any other cash whatever. They could not find the tooth, but they felt bad because they knew that her tooth fell out. Then she goes to my daughter’s house for a weekend same thing gets another $5. Then she does the same thing at home with her own parents, they jump up and down… at this point she’s got the act down packed. She does it one more time another $10. My daughter is so excited, she starts saying my goodness Ellie’s little tooth fell to her mother and then my wife just looks at me. She starts to get concerned because Ellie just lost another tooth, she didn’t want our granddaughter to have a toothless smile here she tells our daughter that Ellie lasts a tooth at our house and maybe she’s losing teeth too quickly because she wants money from the tooth fairy. My daughter starts laughing because she said Ellie has the same number of teeth except one less now. It was then we realized that Ellie had been using the same tooth and collecting money as if she was some kind of bill collector. On one hand I wanted to be angry but on the other hand it was ingenious, she used the same tooth and made $30 from a tooth. I’ll never fall for it again however it was very ingenious way to collect money.”

Gabi and Abby, were in fits. They just could not stop laughing at the fact that all of these adults got hustled by a little girl.

“You see Abby now that’s how you scheme, she executed that plan beautifully and now I know how to not let Ari play me.” Gabi was impressed but she also was not going to be hustled by her kid.

“Your granddaughter sounds like such a character.” Abby was realizing this was the first real interaction that she ever had with Mr. Barrington. She didn’t even know his first name.

“She very much is indeed. Both of my granddaughters are. I had absolutely no problem with my children, but my hair has turned grey between the two granddaughters it's quite amazing how that can happen.”

Mr. Barrington’s deadpan nature only made the girls laugh further.

“I think the salt and pepper looks good. Makes you look even more distinguished, and I didn’t even think that was possible.” Gabi gave him a wink as she spoke.

“Madam DiMera, you flatter me so. You must know I am a happily married man.”

“If that were to ever change, I would be honored.” Gabi winked in an exaggerated manner.

“The honor would be all mine. You see this whole tangent has left me with no answer, did you want me to open these bottles?” Mr. Barrington actually forgot about his duties for a second.

“No it's okay. We can open it on our own, it’s more fun when you have the chance to blind yourself with opening a bottle.”

“Very well. I wish the both of you can retain your eyesight in both eyes. Should you change your mind, you can just give me a little ring.”

Gabi waves to him goodbye as he nods to the both of them and takes leave.

“You know I never knew his name. I hardly ever see him. I just thought that he hates me and Chad but he was really nice to me so what gives…”

“He knew that I was coming today so he made himself available. He’s my favorite of the staff because I trust him the most and I guess I’m his favorite. He’s usually not available not because he has some kind of animus for anyone. He is honestly the sweetest man and you can see that he’s really funny. But he is the head Butler, but he also does more for me than that because I don’t live here anymore... He runs the household, and his duties extend to more than just being a Butler, he’s like the accountant, the point person for maintenance issues… basically he's like the property manager of the mansion. And there’s a lot that has to be maintained here. Especially since so many people live here it only makes his duties more tedious. If I still lived at the house, then I would pick up more of that responsibility, but the fact is I don’t.”

“I honestly had no idea, I never even thought about that. It just seemed as if the house runs itself.”

“It may seem that way but definitely not, when I became Madam… I just pulled him aside one day and asked him what he needed from me and he was actually afraid to tell me. I think he was afraid that I was going to fire him because of all of these things that weren’t happening. Like I had a three-hour conversation with him. I wanted to know about him, like I took it so seriously that I did research about how to refer to the waitstaff. I realized that there is etiquette towards this stuff but also it felt weird too not call someone by their first name but not putting a salutation after last name. I wasn't raised like that. My mom would slap me in the mouth if I didn’t put a Ms. or Mr. in front of someone’s name even if I was able to call them on a first name basis. I asked Mr. Barrington how he wanted to be referred to and he said Mr. Barrington, so that’s what I do. I call everyone on the staff by the name they want, but I always put salutation in front.” It was definitely something that Gabi had to get used to because there was a couple of times where she lived at the mansion, but she made sure to do everything herself, so she never really had interacted with the staff before because she was self-reliant.

“Well they've taken a liking to you because I’ve seen some of them give Chad really dirty looks when he talks about you. It’s rare but I’m not gonna pretend like it didn’t happen.”

“Well I definitely appreciate their loyalty because it’s reciprocal... I love the staff here, even though I don’t live here anymore, they know I pull up for them and I know that they pull up for me.”

“That’s definitely something I cannot disagree with.” Abby was very aware of that there was a chance that Gabi could have double crossed her with Gwen, but Gabi was a person who stuck to her word, sometimes it could be your worst nightmare because if she’s telling you she’s coming for you then she is.

“Alright let’s eat because the more talking we do the hungrier I get.”

Abby could only nod because she was just as hungry as Gabi if not more. The food smelled so good, the first course was a beautiful lobster bisque and Abby didn’t know what kind of butter was used but it was like heaven in a soup bowl.

Gabi was eating slower, as she ate, she was contemplating on what she could actually trust Abigail with.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing on Gabi’s mind was to see Justin. She had done a handshake deal with Philip, but she felt the best way to move forward with her business was to go about it alone. For so long she thought that she needed to be under an umbrella for some kind of protection, but it felt so frivolous now especially with how precarious her position was.

She was being taken advantage of by so many different forces within DE. She hated having to prove herself as if her sales figures and all of the good notoriety she brought to the company meant nothing. There are always ready to cast her aside but keep her business because they wanted the revenue that it brought but weren’t ready to give her the props she deserved. She saw so many people who are less talented and definitely less focused being rewarded without having any kind of merit behind it.

Now Jake is supposed to be CEO, that made her laugh. She didn’t know what his end game was going to be with this cat and mouse game he was trying to play with her and have some kind of relationship with Kate at the same time. She decided that this was beneath her. She was going to crush them like a bug, but it was more than that she was tired of people underestimating her, she was even more tired of people undervaluing the work that she did.

She had invited Justin to her house for breakfast, she knew that he knew that it would be related to business in some way. She was still happy to see him because Justin was a paternal figure in her life that she actually respected his opinion.

She had finished making breakfast and she heard a knock on the door, the blinds were up so she could see that Justin was a little early. She let him in and gave him a big hug.

“You know it’s always nice when I get a call from you.” Justin is usually amused because Gabi is always up to something… he’s just happy that it’s usually about business these days.

“It’s always nice to see you Justin.” Gabi was truthful, it’s been a while since she was able to have a conversation with Justin that wasn’t just in passing because they happen to run into each other.

“Not that I don’t love your cooking, I gathered that you called me for something related to a business matter.” Justin got to business, he could eat and review things at the same time.

“Yeah, about that. I did a handshake deal with Titan to bring GC over there but I’ve been thinking a lot about it and I want to back out, but I hate going back on my word because I convinced Philip to stay on board with me after he found out that I made an agreement with Xander.”

Justin knew all about the acrimony between his two cousins. It was a little nauseating to think about Phillip reneging on a deal because it happened to be something that Xander approved… to him if it's good business it should be good business no matter who came up with the idea or who approved it. That kind of petty squabbling has left Titan worse for wear.

“So you wanna back out of the deal with Titan and branch out on your own… Let me see the contract, did you sign anything yet?” Justin turn wanted to see how difficult it would be, it was a little easier because he is a Kiriakis however contracts are contracts and if Philip wanted to make it difficult, he could.

“I haven’t signed anything yet, but I did do a handshake deal with Phillip, I’m just concerned about how to move forward, I convinced him to give me a chance after he didn't want to and now, I don’t want it to be seen as if I’m spitting in his face after him giving me a chance. I know that business is business, but I don’t want to make another entity mad at me because Jake and Kate are trying to make my relaunch of GC very difficult.” That was Gabi’s biggest concern, she didn’t want any vulnerability for GC and having a combined attack of DE and Titan was not a good option for her.

“Well it’s simple, you didn’t sign a contract and it's your choice to back out of a deal that hasn't been signed yet. You know that Philip could do the same thing. Obviously, it’s a different circumstance because Titan is a conglomerate that we’re talking about here.” Justin was thinking about using his personal relationship to try and smooth things over.

“Yeah exactly, I just don’t want to big companies trying to squash me. I also want to do some other things. I realized that I don’t need Titan because I can create my own conglomerate. I want to reincorporate AI, I have the naming rights, I inherited those when Stefan died, having that recognizable name and cache can really help me with what I want to do. I also realized that with all of the money that Stef left me I don’t need those entities, in my head I thought I needed them, but I realized I was using that as a crutch. Allowed other people to play with my company even though I’m the person who makes the designs, finding the talent, hiring the staff making sure that our social media is on point. I was generating so much revenue for DE and I still didn’t have the requisite respect. Never mind the fact that they want my money for investment, they wanted Stefan’s money for investment, but they wouldn’t really give me a seat at the table. They thought I should be grateful that I was even allowed in the room. I’m tired of that. I don’t want anyone to be able to have power over me anymore. Justin for so long other people have had power over me in deciding my future. Whether it was Nick, any number of the DiMeras, The Illinois Correctional System, I’m just realizing that I need my freedom because I don’t wanna be jerked around again I’ve lost so much in my life because of outside entities being able to have some kind of power over me. And I’m not saying that Philip would be like that, I know he’s your family, I’m just saying that I realize that I have the means and opportunity to get to enjoy my success on my own terms and that’s what I want.”

Justin listens to Gabi’s words, it had been a very long road for them. He has witnessed a lot of the events that shaped Gabi’s life for good and for bad. He always felt guilty that he wasn't able to save her from jail, it really did a number on his family and he could see how much trauma that it left in his granddaughter and he could remember how he felt to go into the infirmary and seeing Gabi black and blue.

Every time he went to visit her, she always looked frantic but hopeful that they could get some kind of appeal. He knew that she was constantly getting beaten but he had never thought that she would have gotten beaten up so severely that she was in a hospital bed.

“How about the first thing we do is go to Titan and explain to Philip exactly what you told me? Well we won’t mention the reincorporation of AI because that's none of his concern. And I assume that you want this to be kept secret…”

Gabi nodded because the reincorporation was just one of her bullet points and she was doing everything in a certain order.

They just finished their breakfast and Justin offered to give her a ride to Titan, he knew would very few didn’t, when she went to go pitch, she used to get so nervous. He thought it would be easier to let her practice in her head while he drove her.

When they got to Titan, they went straight for the CEO office, the perks of being a Kiriakis was no one was going to tell Justin anything. When he knocked on the door, he heard a muffled voice and knew that Philip was there.

When the two of them stepped in the office, Philip looked intrigued.

Gabi had asked Justin if he could go outside because she wanted to speak to Phillip alone. She knew the perception could make Phillip a little on edge, her coming in with her lawyer when their previous meetings had been one on one could have their perception of her coming off in a bad manner.

Justin told her that if he needed her he would be right outside waiting. He didn’t fault Gabi’s logic because he knew that Phillip for the most part was a fair person.

“So you obviously came here today for something pretty serious because I see you brought Justin… I thought we already agreed… You got everything you wanted Gabi.” Philip just scanned her up and down trying to figure out what was going on. He was very amused by her, he never really paid attention to her the last time he was here. They didn’t really run in the same circles; he really only knew her as Ari's mother.

“I know that we had an agreement, I also know that it took a lot of convincing for you to say yes especially after finding out that Xander was the person who approved the deal with me… But I have been going over it for some time and I wanted to back out of the deal. But I also wanted it not to be a reflection of you, I respect you as a businessman and I don’t want it to be misconstrued why I want to back out of the deal.”

“Where did this change of heart come from? You were so adamant about bringing GC to the Titan team, you wanted to go after my mom and Jake, what changed?” This only made Philip have more questions because the Gabi that he saw a couple of days ago was almost militant in how she wanted to destroy DE.

“A lot of reflection, I didn’t realize how much I was undervaluing and underestimating myself. When I was at DE, I had the most productive company within the corporation, I worked hard, and no one cared. I was making them money hand over fist even though they were going through the biggest mismanagement and my company was stolen from me by Andre. I minded my own business and people stole from me, people stole my voice, took credit for my success. I made GC out of nothing. I was in a relationship with someone who basically told me that it didn't matter what I said to anyone, people wouldn’t believe me because of the family that he comes from, his word meant more than my words. His lies were worth more than my truth. And that got to me. I believed it because he was right, and it sucked because I was being minimized. Anyways the same thing was happening at DE, my company was keeping them from absolute ruin, and no one wanted to give me my props. The person who saw me as a formidable businesswoman was my husband. That’s when he didn't even like me. He gave me props, and it felt good to have this serious businessman who has been in the industry for a really long time telling me that my product and vision were good… he could see why GC was so successful. Stefan believed in me, we had a vision of how we were going to reinvigorate DE, it was the best time of my life and then he died. I had wanted GC to stay within the DE umbrella because I wanted to continue the legacy that we had talked about. I wanted to follow it through. And I thought to myself I have to keep GC under that umbrella because I wanted to have some kind of role within DE because I felt it was important to Stefan. I wanted to come to Titan because I thought that I needed a big corporation backing me and I do want to get back at DE for the bullshit that they put me through. More importantly I want to get back at them for what they put my employees through. They put 5000 people out of work because of petty squabbles and they don't feel the actions of their choices. And I always take care of my employees. But I realized that my husband took care of me. He left me everything… everything he had; I can do it by myself. I have the means to do so and wonderful employees, but I was afraid of doing it by myself because it would be real. I didn’t wanna do it by myself because I was afraid, we had planned to do it together and there’s a safety net when you have a parent company or a partner company. I realized that I’ve been through so much in my life and I’m not saying that I’m not afraid, I hate failing more than anything because people depend on me. But I can’t let the fear stop me from doing and charting the path that I should be taking. I know we don’t know each other well and I don’t want you to think that I’m some overly emotional person who changes business decisions on whims because I don’t. I’m usually steady and follow through on my convictions, especially when it comes to my company, but I’m also a person who it's still navigating how to move on. I tried to channel the anger into my business for a while it was working for me, when it was taken away from me, I was forced to confront my feelings and grieve. I’m not on the other side, I don’t know if I ever will be… but that I have the strength to do it by myself. So I hope you don’t take this personally, but I think my company's journey needs to be one where I do it on my own.” Gabi hiccupped; she felt her breath being stolen from her. She thought she could make it through without crying but some tears were stubbornly leaking from her eyes.

She really hated it because this was a business meeting, and she didn't want to be seen as some kind of stereotype.

Philip realized that he really did not know Gabi, he saw a strong and vulnerable person who was clearly still battling grief but that did not stop her from creating a successful company. He gathered a whole new respect for her, he wasn't going to hold her back and be one of those forces that tried to undermine her while also taking credit for the success she builds.

He could see that she was mad at herself, most likely because she couldn't hide the current of emotions that wanted to burst out.

“As much as I would like GC to be under the Titan umbrella, we didn't sign any contracts. You’re free to back out and I’m not going to be mad at you for making a business decision.”

Gabi nodded; she was glad that Philip could understand where she was coming from.

“Thank you.” Gabi’s voice was no louder than a whisper.

“I will be watching you though. I know whatever you do, you’re going to be giving DE hell and I am going to be in the front row. If your prior success is any indicator, I think you will be even more successful this time around without anyone hindering you.” Philip meant that, he knew enough about business to know what was successful and what wasn't.

Gabi giggled because she was not expecting Philip to say that. She was also not expecting his smirk, but she should because it’s like his trademark.

“Thank you for the vote of confidence, it’s going to be a scary winding road but giving those what they deserve in kind is something I do well.”

Gabi got up because she didn’t mean to take that much of Philip’s time, she didn’t have an appointment and she didn’t know if he had any meetings after this.

“That is something that I don’t doubt.” Philip got up himself and stuck his hand out. “Good luck Gabi.”

Gabi shook his hand and nodded, she knew that she would probably have fun working with Philip, but that was not the trajectory of the growth she wanted.

Philip walked her to the door, as soon as he opened it, Justin shot up out his seat.

Justin looks between the two of them and saw that the meeting probably went positively because Phillip didn’t look upset.

“You alright?” Justin just reached out and squeezed her shoulder with his hand.

Gabi just nodded her head and Philip saw that they must have a close relationship. It was very clear in how they interacted.

“If it didn’t go well, what were you going to do cuz?”

Justin just laughed at Philip because the last thing he wanted was to go toe to toe with family, but he would.

“You should be glad that you don't have to find out. I’d beat you down if it meant Gabi could walk out unscathed.” Justin effortlessly told the truth; he’s lost some battles for Gabi, but this was not something he was going to lose.

“Glad to know where we stand.”

“No hard feelings cuz, just protecting my client’s interests. I’ll see you for lunch?” They had planned lunch couple weeks ago since they hardly saw each other even though they lived in the same house.

“You got it cuz. Have a nice day Gabi.” Philip eyed Gabi one more time and went back to his office, but he kept the door open.

“Let me drop you off home.”

“Okay.” Gabi still felt heavy emotions, but she felt as if a burden had been eased. She felt confident that she could move on to next steps.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabi was in a little bit of a funk, her conversation with Philip forced her to revisit her grief about her husband. It was really hard for her to reconcile things; Stefan had promised her forever and he couldn't deliver.

Some days are better than others, she was still able to work and proceed but he was still at the forefront of her mind. Her grief was still immense, it felt like a tidal wave sometimes. Sometimes she just wanted to scream and bang on walls. Her frustration would mount, but it wasn’t going to bring him back. He was still gone and she had to keep confronting how lonely that made her feel. She felt understood and protected, she could be vulnerable with him and share her most inner feelings without feeling as if she would be mocked or belittled for them. She missed him so much and sometimes it was just too consuming. The grief would be so consuming that she felt like she couldn't move.

She heard a knock on the door, and she didn't know who it could be because she wasn't expecting any visitors. When she went to the side door, she could see that it was Abby and she really didn’t want to see her right now.

It was pretty quiet at work, so Abby decided to leave early for the day. And she wanted to do something fun because she got used to doing that again and she didn't want that to stop. She decided to go to Gabi’s house. She knocked on the side door and waited.

When the door opened, Abby was surprised to see that Gabi looked tired.

“Whatever it is I can do it right now.” Gabi really felt like she was moving in quicksand.

“What’s going on with you? Why are you still in pajamas it’s almost three o’clock?” Abby was wondering if Gabi had just woken up cause it’s almost mid afternoon.

“Why are you here Abby? Can’t you see I’m not in the mood for whatever…”

Abby just rolled her eyes and marched into the house. She didn’t know what had Gabi all mopey, but she was going to figure this out because she did not like this.

“I’m not feeling good so whatever it is, just explain yourself and go.”

Abby didn’t think that Gabi was sick with any kind of illness, she didn't hear about any colds or flus going around so she was wondering if the meeting with Philip didn’t go the way that Gabi wanted it to.

“Did your meeting with Philip not go well? Is he not letting you out of your deal?” Abby was a little more aggressive than she intended to be, but she wanted to know everything that went down.

“No Philip gave me everything that I wanted, he said no hard feelings so it's fine on a GC front. I had to confront some things and I’m not feeling in a good space. And I can’t talk about it with you.” Gabi started rubbing her temples because she felt a headache coming on.

Abby thought about what it could be, and it can be anything on a business front because their work doesn’t intersect much. Abby realized what it had to be.

“Is it about Stefan?”

“Abby, I really can’t talk to you about this.”

“Gabi yes you can, if that's the reason you're like this then yeah you can. Yes, it’s complicated but you can tell me.” Abby was trying to show Gabi that she was being truthful.

Abby had so many different feelings when it came to Stefan, it wasn’t this black and white situation. When she was fragmented, she didn’t always feel control, it felt like an out of body experience sometimes when the other personalities took over. Sometimes she knew what they were doing, sometimes she didn’t. With Stefan she didn’t and it felt like such an intimate betrayal because they were friends. She defended him to Chad and he hurt her when she was vulnerable.

“Abby, I really can’t talk to you about this. I don’t want to hear you bash my husband. I don’t want to fight.”

“Gabi, I don’t wanna fight either. Yes, Stefan hurt me, I can't deny that. I also know that he loved you and Ari. You don’t have to feel like you have to hide him from me because I’ve made peace with what happened. I know how complicated it can be, look at my dad.” Abby was intimately aware with those kinds of dynamics. It was within her own family.

“I really don’t want to be tricked. I don’t want you to say that you’re okay with it and then say something snide because I really can’t take that right now. I can’t be cut down right now.” Gabi didn’t want to be vulnerable with anyone and then it blows up in her face.

Abby did feel a little hurt, but she knew that Gabi wasn’t necessarily wrong to feel that way. They were mending their relationship and it was still pretty fragile even though they've had some good breakthroughs.

“I’m not going to bash Stefan. I know you love him and it’s clear that you were still grieving for him. I want to help in any way I can and even if it's something as small as just listening to you, I will do it OK? I know that we’re giving this friend thing a shot again, but you’ve already told me your business plans that you’ve told no one else and I’m not divulging that, so you can definitely trust me with this…” Abby thought to herself if Gabi could trust her with her plans to destroy Jake and Kate and DE in general then she could trust her with this too.

“Fine. I had my meeting with Phillip, and I was honest with him about my reasoning for going to Titan in the first place and wanting to leave on my own accord. He was more than understanding. I guess I wanted to have a parent company as a safety net for GC because I always had that at DE. But I realized that Stefan left me a boatload of assets and properties. I actually don’t need either of them, I was using them as a crutch. We had made plans to usher DE into a new era and it was ripped away from me. I did my best to keep GC there because it was a way for me to stay connected to him and try to fulfill that vision that we came up with together. That’s why I fought so hard for it because keeping the vision alive was like keeping Stefan alive. So when all of this turbulence happened, all of the back and forth, it threatened that vision. When Jake and Kate were playing all those games and basically launching a war against me, I needed to fight back. Some of it is about Stefan, but a lot of it is about I’m so tired of people pushing me. I’m so tired of people trying to put me in my place, wherever that is. I take it so personally because there was one thing that really binded me and Stefan, we appreciated the loyalty of our employees. So for DE to try and steal all of this success and credit of my company and extract all of the resources the success has brought them and try to export it to businesses that are not doing well it made me gripe. They played with GC and it’s not just about playing with the company they played with my employees. 5000 people work for me and they didn't give a damn, they’re not fucking chess pieces. Jake and Kate trying to destroy me… really destroys them. So I’m going to be successful and show people that they should not mess with me, but the journey was not supposed to be by myself. I don’t have a choice in the matter, I still want to succeed but it just feels a little lonely because we were so excited, I finally found my person and he's gone. The vision is but the person isn’t and it's just really hard because since they go hand in hand, I just had to think about the loss and it’s so consuming, sometimes I feel like I’m drowning, and no one can see it.” Gabi was able to speak clearly, she didn’t feel like she was going to cry. It was weird how sometimes she could be bawling in tears but other times she could say how she felt and feel stoic.

Abby was the one that was crying, Gabi was hurting in a way that with something that you can’t give a hug too or give a present. She could understand the feeling of drowning and feeling like there's no way out. Gabi was suffering in silence. She was so strong for the world, but it was clear that she was in a lot of pain.

“I’m sorry I don’t have any sage advice or wisdom. I know that it must be soul crushing to have to go through that. I know how much you love Stefan and how much you were looking forward to your life. Even though we weren’t on good terms then it was very clear that you finally found the love you were waiting for. I’m really sorry that it was taken away, are you talking to anybody? I have some good referrals for therapists.”

“Yeah, I’m seeing a therapist. It’s gotten better, I don’t feel the invisible weight pinning me to the bed anymore. Sometimes I do stay in bed, but it would just be days that are a one off. It wasn’t like right after he died where I couldn’t leave the house. I just get in a funk sometimes where I get suppressed because I don’t have the life that I want. That’s not to say that my life isn’t nice, that’s not true cause it is…” Gabi knew that she shouldn't complain because she had a lot going for her.

“You feel cheated out of the life that you were supposed to have. You can be happy that your life isn't terrible, but this wasn't your choice. And it’s hard, you plan for a life and it veered off course and you're forced to live this one. It’s not bad or terrible, just wasn’t plan.”

“Yeah, it’s probably the closest way to explain it. I don’t need perfect; I just wanted my husband and my daughter. That’s it, that’s all I ever wanted. I’ve been talking to the guys and I’m ready for Ari to come back home. They are a little upset, but I told them that Ari could stay there temporarily because of the threat post from some of my father's enemies. But I’m gonna move to Chicago.”

Abby was stunned, she just got Gabi back as a friend and she was moving. She couldn’t believe it and she was starting to get a little upset because she didn’t want Gabi to leave.

“You’re moving to Chicago?!” Abby’s voice screeched.

“I just think it’s a better place to pool talent, and it’s a great place to have my headquarters. It’s also much easier to get people to want to work for you if they don’t hear the Salem part.”

Abby knew that Gabi made nothing but sense, but it didn’t change the fact that she didn't want her to leave.

“It doesn’t help that Salem is definitely not the number one destination for out of towners to want to work at. But you’re really moving to Chicago? Does Rafe know?”

“I’ve been talking to my brother about it, Chicago is not far, so he’s going to visit me and I’m going to come back to town and visit him. Why are you gonna miss me?” Gabi was having fun making Abby squirm.

“God you’re such a bitch. I just don’t want to lose my partner in the take Gwen down mission.” Abby crosses her arms and shakes her head just like Charlotte when she doesn’t get her way.

“Oh so just because of Gwen I see.” Gabi rolls her eyes and laughs, and she knows that it’s more than Gwen.

There’s a chime from a phone and both women check their phones, and it was Gabi that got the message.

“That's weird. Mr. Barrington is asking me to come to the mansion.” Gabi couldn’t understand why because they just had their weekly meeting couple days ago.

“Well you're not really in a condition to drive, I’ll take you there and when you’re done, I can bring you back here.”

“Alright sounds good, let me just take a shower and change my clothes, I gotta go look presentable if I’m going to go in front of Mr. Barrington.”

Abby nodded because the little she knows of Mr. Barrington… he is a man who definitely is a little old school when it comes to refinement and how he approaches things and Gabi in sweats and with crust in her eyes is definitely not a good look.


	6. Chapter 6

Abby had driven them to the DiMera estate. Both of them were wondering what was going on.

Mr. Barrington didn’t say anything in a text, but Gabi knew that it was something important because he has always been a planner.

They made their way into the house and it was Delia who met them at a door.

“Hey Ms. Delia, I got a text from Mr. Barrington. Do you know where he is?” Gabi had always liked Delia, she was always telling funny stories to the kids.

“Yes Madam DiMera, he is in the main study. He has been expecting you for quite some time. There has been somewhat of a situation and he wanted to see you on how to proceed.”

Gabi had nodded to Ms. Delia and let her know that she could go back to her regular duties.

Gabi and Abby had made their way to the main study and saw so many people.

They saw Chad, Anna, Tony, Li Shin, Jake, Kate and of course Mr. Barrington.

“Glad you could join us Mrs. DiMera. It seems we have a bit of a situation.” Li Shin was trying to be on his best behavior.

“And what would the situation be and what does that have to do with me I don’t work at DE anymore?” Gabi had no pretenses on being nice anymore. And she certainly was not going to let anyone tried to bring her into the fold at DE… not after what Jake and Kate did.

“It seems that Jacob was removed from the premises. It is customary for the CEO of DE to reside in the DiMera mansion. It is in the charter.” Li Shin knew that things were tense especially now that Gabi was no longer at the company.

“what does that have to do with me?” Gabby still wasn’t understanding why she should care.

“Madam DiMera, it seems as if what they're saying is that the removed parties should be allowed to stay here...” Mr. Barrington already had instruction but they were not taking his word for it.

“Are you really that bitter that you were rejected?” Kate was beside herself; she couldn’t believe it when she came home, the locks were changed.

Jake had winced because he really didn't see why they were having this conversation in front of all these people. It was a little embarrassing.

“I don’t care what you and Jake do, that’s your prerogative. However this is my house.”

“You can't kick the CEO of DE out of the house come it doesn't make sense. I’m a DiMera too.” Jake was really upset that he had been denied what he felt that he deserved.

“Hey Gabi can we resolve this? The CEO of DiMera should be in the DiMera mansion don’t you think?”

Gabi just laughed at this man, the fact that he expects her to do any of his bidding is laughable. So many times she had tried to tell him about her business acumen, and he brushed her aside period now he needed something from her, and he just expected her to fall in line. That was the funniest thing she's heard all day.

“The DiMera mansion is owned by me not DE, it is a private residence and I’m not beholden to any company charter. I’m not employed by the company and even if I was, I wouldn’t need to let anyone live in my house that I don’t want to. So I don’t understand why you came here... I also don’t know why you expected me to let anyone I didn’t want in my house…”

“You have got to be kidding, you let Chad, Abigail, Tony, and Anna live here and yet you kick us out.” Kate was still trying to connect the dots because she didn’t understand why they get to be guest in the home but her and Jake can’t.

“They live here because they are home. As simple as that they have a lifetime stay here. I can decide who I want to stay in my home. I also foot the bill of every person who stays in my home. Why should I pick up any expense for someone I don’t want in my home? Why should I subject my staff to either of you? I don’t care what’s in a charter, since you’re the CEO of DE, I’m sure that you can buy your own property or at the very least stay at a nice hotel, but I don’t need to give you anything. You were a guest and now you're not, it’s as simple as that.”

Tony and Anna just looked at each other and tried to hold their laughter in as Gabi was telling them that she didn't have to do anything.

“Why you really doing this Gabi? You can’t handle how business goes so this is how you retaliate?” Jake couldn’t help himself because somewhere deep down he liked sparring with Gabi.

“I’ve already told you why I did this. And if there’s one thing I don’t like doing it’s repeating myself. I don’t owe any explanations to you, Kate or anyone at DE. The only thing in common with DE and this house is the last name. But make no mistake this is Gabriela DiMera’s mansion. I also don’t understand why any of you are here… Mr. Barrington runs the household. I’m sure he told you that you can’t be here.”

“Sorry if we don’t take cues from a servant.” Kate felt like lashing out because Gabi was being a little bitch who was bitter that Jake doesn’t want her anymore. She knows that it grinds Gabi’s gears that she can’t win Jake.

Chad and Tony look at each other and then on Gabi and see her ready to start screaming but Mr. Barrington puts his arm out and gives her a look. She nods at him and says nothing.

“First of all I’m the head Butler, and second, I am the general manager of the whole property. I have been entrusted by Madam DiMera to make all household decisions on her behalf, so when I say you’re trespassing that’s what you were doing. You have no grounds to be here you are not residents here and you certainly not welcome, not by the staff and certainly not by the owner of the home. Now if you don’t quietly take leave, I would be more than happy to have our security escort you out.” Mr. Barrington’s British accent really drove home how unwanted they are. “Mr. Li, since you were rather duplicitous in nature with bringing banned people onto the property, I have no choice but to put you on a restriction list as well. Unless otherwise approved, you will not be allowed in this house…” This was not something that he took lightly but this was for the security of people who lived within the home. He was not going to allow people who were not permitted to be there to somehow get in.

“You heard what he said, you can get out of my house now.”

The three unwanted guests finally get a clue and leave.

Chad watched as they left, he saw Jake take a look at Gabi, he thought his brother was stupid. Whatever game he was trying to play, really blew up in his face. Gabi and Abby were just talking to each other. He could tell that Gabi had no clue that Jake was looking at her. He thought all of this was mighty interesting.

“Mr. Barrington, do you know what’s on the menu for lunch?” Abby was a little hungry, she had run out the house earlier this morning without anything but a muffin.

“Well of course Mrs. DiMera, for the first course we have a choice of lobster bisque, beef and barley and minestrone soups. The entrée is roasted duck with wild summer rice and haricots verts, there’s also a choice of spinach artichoke lasagna and Persian style chicken kabobs with rice and sumac. I believe chef has also made sumac sauce as well. Would you like me to put an order in for you?”

Abigail started dancing when she found out that lobster bisque was on the menu for today because she loved the chef’s lobster bisque.

Chad saw how excited his wife was at hearing the options. He was very surprised when they moved back in when they came back to town, things were so different at the mansion now., every week they were given a choice about potential dishes for the next week. He could say that this was the most varied food he had ever had, he had never expected it to be at home.

Even though they were on the outs with Gabi at the time, they really did eat good at the mansion.

Abby was going to convince Gabi to stay if it was the last thing she was going to do.

“You heard the menu, you have to stay…”

“I guess I can stay for lunch, I have to meet Rafe later, so you have to take me back home.”

“Yes! Mr. Barrington, I’d love to have the bisque and the chicken kebabs. Gabi what are you going to get?”

“I’ll have the same.”

Anna got up from the sofa and went over to the ladies.

“I’ll have the same as well, I’d love to join you ladies for lunch. I feel like we haven’t had the time to catch up.”

Gabi and Abby were just looking at each other and their eyes did all the talking.

“Okay Anna, it’ll be a girls’ lunch.” Gabi didn't really understand why Anna was so excited but she wasn't going to tell the old lady no.

Chad and Tony just watched as the women left the room.

“Did I miss a memo on when Gabriela and Abigail got chummy again? I wonder if Anna knew about this before and neglected to tell me. She loves to tell me gossip…” Tony was perplexed by all of the events that have unfolded.

“I have no clue myself but I learned to just shut my mouth about it because Abby is still mad at me and the last thing I need to do is anger her some more.” Chad knew he was still on thin ice when it came to his wife.

“That is probably the best option for you brother.” Tony knew about he situation that Chad put himself in and he hopes his brother comes out on the other side stronger.

“Yeah.” It was all Chad could say.

The ladies settled themselves in the alternate study to have lunch.

“You know I’m so glad we did this. I can’t think of a time where we all shared a meal together…” Anna said excitedly.

“Yeah, why did you volunteer to have lunch with us? You and Tony are joined at the hip.” Gabi was suspicious about it all. Why would Anna be volunteering to have lunch with them.

“Tony and I have separate lives you know. We don’t do everything together. You know speaking of together. It’s surprising to see you two all chummy. How did that happen?” Anna was just as capable of asking questions.

“Well Gabi and I had serious introspection and decided to give friendship another shot.” Abby was trying to be as general as possible.

“Was that before or after you tied up Gwen in the wine cellar?” Anna said smoothly after she seamlessly ate some of her bisque.

Gabi’s face stayed schooled but Abby’s exclaimed shock which made Anna chuckle.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Really Abigail? You two should have chosen another one of the rooms, plenty of people go to the wine cellar, next time you do this use a room that no one goes into…” Anna was less than impressed with their plan.

“Thank you, we’ll keep that under advisement but there won’t be a next time.” Gabi looked at Abigail.

Gabi was glad now that they let Gwen go because Anna was right so many people go to the wine cellar including staff.

“Aww that’s unfortunate, I was going to volunteer… I need some new hobbies…”

Both Abby and Gabi just looked at Anna like she was crazy.

“Anna… who are you?” Abby wondered because this came out of left field.

“Just a lady looking to have some fun. Don’t worry I’m not going to tell anyone that I found her in the cellar. I hate Gwen to for what she has done to you and Chad. Us DiMera girls need to stick together right?!” Anna was jovial because they were bounded by something. She missed Carrie so it was nice to be around younger women, it brought out her maternal instincts.

Gabi shrugged while Abby was still in shock, but she was able to recover quickly.

“Yeah, let’s stick together.” Gabi held up her glass of wine up so they could toast.

They did need to stick together because Anna was an accessory after the fact. They all had a vested interest in not ratting each other out.


End file.
